Fall of the Defenders (Lemons)
by OmegusXIII
Summary: As the title suggests, lemons from my story, Fall of the Defenders. This will take place in the epilogue, and will be somewhat similar to the epilogue for Season 8, except Allura and Lotor will be around.
1. Adea x Ezor

Adea x Ezor - Mating Season

After the defeat of Honerva and the restoration of Daibazaal and Altea, the Paladins and their allies worked very hard to restore what was taken from them. For example, Ayame and Keith wanted to help the Galra Empire towards peace. To do that, they needed the help of Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, Lapis, and Rogue Thrust to hand out supplies to the people who needed help. But sometimes, the past is hard to let go of. And Adea knew that better than almost anyone.

When she came back to from the Quintessence Field after Lotor's defeat, Adea wanted so badly to see Ezor and to be with her. However, the reunion wasn't quite how she thought it'd go. From that moment on, she and Ezor became enemies again, much to Adea's dismay. But after a bizarre turn of events, they're on good terms again. But it still wasn't enough for her... she wanted Ezor to mate with her. And she set out to make her do just that. Fortunately, Adea won't have to wait too long for that.

One day, Adea noticed Ezor was becoming a bit stressed, like she's trying to hold in something that can't be held back. To have a better chance at doing so, she even locked herself in her quarters until it passed. This got Adea more concerned over her than ever before. She thought about asking Zethrid about what's going on with her. If anyone knew how Ezor worked she would. It turned out that it was mating season for her. So you can imagine the surprise on her face as she replied.

"Mating season? But I thought it wasn't until the next phoebe."

"That's the Galra part you're thinking of. Her other half is... well it likes to start early."

As Adea heard this, she realized that she didn't take the time to know Ezor's other half of her genes. She knew she was a chameleon, but she didn't quite know what kind of alien was like that as she spoke.

"Huh. What is her other half?"

"You mean you don't know? Ezor is half Galra and half Talpan."

"A Talpan? What is it?"

This piqued Adea's curiosity as she blinked her eyes before Zethrid explained.

"Well, Talpans are people that can blend in well with the environment. And when they're in mating season, they pick their mate and just go for it. And once they do, they'd mate for the rest of the season."

"And how long would that be?"

"For her case, about a phoebe."

As Adea heard this, she saw it as an opportunity. She had wanted to let Ezor know so badly how much she loved her and how much she wanted to mate. Now, Adea would get a month's worth of her love if she could find her as she grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Although, Zethrid caught onto that as she spoke.

"Wait. You're not actually thinking about going to her, are you?"

Upon being asked this, Adea looked at her with an innocent look as she spoke.

"Yeah, why?"

"I know what you're trying to do, but I wouldn't go there if I were you."

"Why?"

"Like I said, if she so much as looks at her mate, you're stuck with her until mating season is over."

"Exactly! I've been trying to get Ezor to mate with me for the past phoebe. This could be my only chance."

"Adea, you don't know what you're getting into—!"

Having had enough of getting nowhere with Ezor, Adea piped up at Zethrid.

"Don't ruin this for me!"

Knowing her mind won't be changed, Zethrid felt she did as much as she could before admitting defeat as she spoke.

"Alright, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Happy that Zethrid wasn't barring her path to blissful reconnection, Adea smiled as she quickly went over to Ezor's room in a flash, leaving a cloud of dust behind as Zethrid had a concerned look for her.

"That girl just doesn't know what she's getting into..."

Meanwhile, Adea finally reached Ezor's quarters as she spoke to herself.

"Okay. All I gotta do is knock on that door, and bingo! I get to spend a full month with Ezzy."

With that, as Adea walked towards the door, she began to hear Ezor's voice moaning aloud, making her worried as she whispered.

"Oh, no. Is she hurt?"

As Adea listened in, however, she could hear Ezor speaking her name as she spoke.

"Oh, Adea..."

As she heard it, Adea figured out what must be going on as she spoke.

"She's okay. Aw, and she's thinking about me..."

While Ezor continued her moans, Adea began to feel herself drawn closer and closer to Ezor as she smiled.

"Don't worry, babe. Mama's coming."

With that, Adea opened the door before stepping in to see Ezor completely stark naked as her eyes widened before seeing her fondling her unmentionables as it was not one, but two tentacles with thick heads at once before Ezor suddenly climaxed, instantly shooting out white fluids at Adea, making her drenched in it and inadvertently having a taste of the fluids inside her mouth before Ezor took notice of Adea and widened her eyes before looking away, trying not to let her urges take over as she spoke.

"Eek! I should've locked the door! am so sorry!"

As Adea tasted the fluids, however, she didn't find it disgusting at all. In fact, she believed it was delicious as she spoke.

"Why should you be sorry? It tasted just fine."

"No, not that! I mean I'm sorry that you're seeing me like this! You should go!"

As Adea looked at her body, she instantly found Ezor in the same position she once was when she met her again. And what's more, Ezor's body language was speaking contrarily to her words. Although it was mainly because Adea standing in front of her was making it easier for the urges to overtake Ezor's mind as she began to look at her little by little before Adea smiled.

"Why would I want to leave? Ever since we met, I've been having a crush on you. And when you were fighting us, I still worried over you. There's absolutely nothing you can do or say that'll ever push me away. Because I'll always come back."

As Adea said this, Ezor's resistance faded away while looking upon her body, her otherwise understanding mind being overrun with want and lust as Adea took notice and smiled lightly, hoping to get some payback for her delay.

"And... I've also been wanting to do this with you for the longest time..."

With that, Adea took off her suit, and completely undressed herself as she let her E-sized mounds bounce in the air while leaving her region open to the atmosphere, making Ezor blush as Adea spoke.

"And I'm especially not leaving until I get this moment with you. That's all I want."

Finally, Ezor's last trace of resistance to her instincts vanished, her mind completely driven by her urge to mate as she stood up and spoke with a lustful smile.

"Now you've gone and done it. I was trying to hold it back... but you're just too cute."

With that, Ezor put her hands on Adea's hips before lifting her up as her tentacles propped themselves up straight towards Adea's holes as her partner began to reconsider her idea.

"No, wait!"

Unfortunately, Ezor's mind was too hazed by lust to listen as she thrusted Adea's holes straight to her tentacles, breaching her as she yelped in pain before Ezor began to rapidly thrust herself as she moaned while Adea felt the burning pain of the sudden intercourse. As this happened, Ezor leaned to Adea before speaking.

"Honestly, I've wanted to mate with you, too. But I never understood how it'd work. I was only half-Galra, half-Talpan. But now that it's mating season, I don't care about that anymore. Not as long as I can quiznak you so much."

As Adea heard this lewd language from Ezor, she was beginning to get scared of her. Maybe Zethrid was right. She really didn't know how it was going to go. And she doesn't know if she'll ever be the same again after that. That is, if she survives this.

"Don't talk like that, Ezzy! It's so dirty!"

As Ezor continued quiznakking her senseless, Adea's Ian mind began to drift as the pain from it soon turned into pleasure for her as her moans of torture turned into those of relief. And that's what's confusing her as she understood very little about her Talpan biology.

"W-Wait. It doesn't hurt anymore. It feels so..."

"Good, right? I know I feel that way."

As Ezor continued thrusting herself, Adea's tight entrances began to apply pressure on her tentacles like rock on a soda can threatening to let it out instantly as her moans began to increase in fever pitch.

"Oh, quiznak, Adea! I-I'm gonna cum!"

With her last few thrusts, Ezor's tentacles released their juicy treasures inside Adea's holes, burying them in white fluids as Adea could feel her womb inflating like a balloon as well as a tentacle trailing further up her anal entrance as Adea moaned before the tentacle inside her vagina began to insert itself into the womb before turning into a hose as the eggs began to be deposited while a purple gas began to emit from the tentacle inside her butt as Adea suddenly felt strange as she moaned.

"Whoa... what's happening to me...?"

Seeing her dazed face, Ezor smiled before she spoke.

"It's happening already. The semen you tasted... it actually has a side effect."

"Huh? What side effect?"

"The hormones in the semen you tasted will drive you just as crazy for it as I am. And it helps you to feel nothing but pleasure for what my penises will do to you."

As Ezor said this, the tentacle in her butt began to trail up further inside her as the other in her vagina began to close off the womb so it won't leave as Adea moaned from the effects of it before she spoke.

"There. Now, you'll end up being quiznakked in two holes senselessly and you won't feel any pain. And you'll end up holding as many eggs as I give you..."

Adea wanted to resist, but the hormones inside her being digested was too strong for her as she looked her tongue out, leaving drool on the floor as Ezor spoke.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want... your babies..."

"And when do you want 'em?"

"Right now... quiznak me over and over, and give me your babies. Release them inside me now!"

As Adea said this, Ezor knew she got her prey tantalized and ready to impregnate senselessly as she spoke.

"Okay. Here you go!"

With that, Ezor began to release her eggs inside Adea, quickly stuffing her belly while the tentacle in her butt began thrusting itself as she moaned before Ezor took advantage of it by planting her mouth in hers before they kissed while their tongues danced and rubbed each other as Adea thrusted herself in the tentacles, adding to the increase in her pleasure before she began to excrete a brown matter towards Ezor's tentacle, which swallowed up the matter and took it into her, melting it into nothing, making Adea surprised as she saw a big lump traveling down the tentacle up in her butt before speaking to Ezor.

"Huh? What just happened?"

"Oh. That's part of my reproductive system. Apparently, Talpans take up our mate's waste and break them down for them.

"Oh… so, you're like… a toilet?"

With how dazy Adea already was, Ezor gave a grin to her before she spoke.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me."

With that, Ezor made a swift kiss to her mate/prey as Adea muffled her moans before she and Ezor french-kissed as they laid on the bed with Adea on top before they ceased as they ran out of breath. Despite it, though, Ezor's process still occurred as Adea could feel the white fluids pulsing inside her as her anal tentacle took the waste that would normally be excreted and dispose of it discreetly before Adea turned to her and smiled.

"So, this is what mating season's like for you..."

"Yeah. How do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it..."

As the month rolled onwards, Adea realized a problem during the mating season. As long as they're mating like this, they'd end up hungry. Fortunately, Ezor had the solution as she presented her chest to Adea. Normally, she'd have passed, but the special Talpan milk was said to taste just like one's favorite food. And so, as Adea chowed down and sucked on her nipples, she got the taste of her milk and enjoyed it so much, she began to climax all over again, but because her own fluids couldn't escape, it expanded her belly by making travel for the eggs faster with its slick properties.

With the food covered, Adea was laying on top of Ezor, both their mounds rubbing against each other as her continuously pumped holes did their work for her. As Ezor said, she felt nothing but pleasure. And eventually, that pleasure soon faded into a normal behavior. It wasn't to say she didn't enjoy it, but Adea was getting used to it a lot better than when Ezor forced her hips to it as she spoke.

"Ezzy, that was so good... thanks for taking me like this."

"I'm just glad you appreciate this. None of the others did."

As Adea heard this, she looked at Ezor's face, seeing it riddled with a deep longing as she spoke, wondering who the others were.

"Huh? What do you mean others?"

"Well, this mating season of mine happens once every five decaphoebes. Last few mating seasons, I quiznakked a Galra soldier over and over. They didn't like that at all. As soon as the hormones wore off, they bolted out and got rid of the eggs."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you're afraid I'd act like that, too?"

As Ezor answered with a sad nod, Adea felt sorry for Ezor as she had a frown on her own face before she spoke.

"Ezzy... you didn't have to hide from me. I'm not like those jerks. You can use me as much as you want, mating season or not. And I'll look after all of the eggs, even if it's by myself."

As Adea said this, Ezor widened her eyes in surprise as she blushed before smiling with tears in her eyes.

"You will? Promise?"

"I promise. Or at least, the ones that do make it. I hope it's all of them."

Considering the numbers, even the sex-driven Ezor could tell it was a bit much.

"Are you sure? I don't know if you could raise all those kids by yourself."

"I don't care about that, Ezzy. I'm not getting rid of them. I swear."

As Adea once again confirmed her adamant answer, Ezor began to smile wider as she hugged Adea.

"Oh, thank you! It means so much to me..."

When Adea hugged her back in response, she comforted the hybrid with a small kiss on the cheek before she spoke.

"You're welcome, babe."

And so, Adea and Ezor stayed in each other's care for the rest of the mating season caressing their bodies, drinking their milk from their chests, and sleeping together as Ezor's semen filled Adea's ever expanding womb. Then, one day, Zethrid, Luzria, Atchiam, and Lapis decided to check up on the two lovebirds who decided to be together the whole mating season to see how well they were doing as Zethrid spoke up out of curiosity to Atchiam.

"What are these two doing?"

"Well, it's mating season. You should know, right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't heard a peep from those two for the past varga. It's gotta have passed by now."

This made Lapis eager to test her theory as she spoke.

"Well, only one way to find out."

With that, Lapis cautiously opened the door and saw Adea and Ezor sleeping together under a blanket as their mouths were connected like puzzle pieces. Upon seeing this, Lapis couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

"Looks like they're done. But we should give those two some space for a while."

As Lapis closed the door, Adea and Ezor woke up from their sleep before seeing each other and removing their tongues from each other before they smiled as Adea spoke.

"Well, we made it."

"Yeah. Do you really mean it, though? You'll really look after our kids?"

"Of course. What kind of mom would I be if I didn't?"

Having confirmed Adea's fidelity and loyalty, Ezor smiled to her before the two sat up straight, the former with a belly as big as a balloon before she spoke.

"You know... you're cuter with a belly that big."

"Aw. Thanks, Ezzy."

As they hugged each other, Adea had an idea. If any of them grew as big as their other mother, she'd keep the fun going. And she was more than eager to share it as she spoke.

"You know, if our kids grew up, we could be their toys for their mating season."

This made Ezor laugh at her idea before she spoke.

"That's crazy! But... still, I think I'd like that. BFF's?"

As Ezor held out her hand for a fist bump, a technique taught to her by Zethrid, who learned it from Atchiam before, Adea smiled as she planted her fist on Ezor's.

"Yeah. BFF's."

Of course, a bigger question remained as Adea eyed her belly.

"But, uh, as long as I'm like this… how many kids exactly would I have?"

"Well, with how long we've been doing this, I'd say… a set of twins at the least.

Hearing this, Adea became relieved as she sighed before speaking to her.

"Phew! Thank goodness. If it was a thousand, I wouldn't know if I'd survive…"

Later, because of Adea's circumstance, she was given maternity leave. Sadly, Ezor wasn't, which sexually frustrated Adea because it was time for the Galran part of the Mating Season. Fortunately, however, Ezor found a work around on missions and she'd always come back to her. Along with providing her the fun they had at Mating Season, she'd always check out on their child(ren)'s status as she rubbed the Mother's belly while constantly Quiznakking her, though of course it had to be done smoothly enough to where it wouldn't harm either one. Eventually, Adea would have finally given birth to a boy and a girl, the boy, Kenkin, looking like Ezor, and the girl, Zeki, to be pure Galran like Adea. And from then on, Adea and Ezor would happily raise them as two loving mothers. And when it comes time for their first Mating Season, Adea and Ezor would gladly look forward to the quality family time they'll spend…

**A/N: Hello. I know it skips a bit far ahead since I am still working on Season 7, but I'm hoping to expand on the lemons of my Voltron stories since they won't be seen on my stories at . Don't worry, though. You'll see some lemons. And to be frank, none of us really know Ezor's other half of her genes, so I worked with what I had. If it turned out to be offensive for you, I apologize. Now, for a vote. Would you rather see 1) Lance x Jenny, 2) Keith x Ayame, 3) Lotor x Allura, 4) Atchiam x Zethrid, or 5) Shiro x Belle? I know he's gay, and I support that, as does Belle, my OC, but in my story, she'd be the one being married to Shiro. And they'll be sure to rise up as heroes when the universe needs them. And for those of you who don't know the OC's above, look to my Fate and Fall of the Defenders stories at for reference. You may begin the vote.**


	2. Jenny x Lance

Jenny x Lance - Burdens Lifted

It was all over... After a grueling clash with Voltron, Honerva had just sacrificed herself to restore all the realities, including Daibazaal and Altea, two homeworlds that were very dear to her. And along with that, she joined her best friend, Alphus. This was a development nobody expected, but it was thanks to Honerva's willingness to give her life that the worlds were restored. The first order of business then was to examine the peak conditions of both worlds. After that, a long road to recovery would await the universe.

Of course, Allura, Lotor, Coran, Cilia, Babak, Romelle, Merla, Xanthia, Grandpop Smythe, Jenny, and Lance vied to examine Altea. Upon arriving, Jenny couldn't help but become struck with awe at its beauty as she widened her eyes and placed her hands over her mouth. The last time she'd been there, Komar was draining her dry of Quintessence on a barren landscape of ruin and desolation. Now, the unpleasant memory was just that. And it gave her heart a great ache to endure as Jenny knew Alphus would've been so happy to see it restored. And Lance took notice of that as he saw tears streaming down her face before he spoke.

"Whoa... are you okay, Jenny?"

As Lance said this to her, she immediately wiped them away before she smiled and turned to him.

"Actually, I've never felt better..."

As he saw Jenny smiling, he could guess what it was about as he walked over to her before he spoke, making her frown a bit as she remembered that Alphus gave herself up for her life.

"Yeah. But, it's not the same without her... is it?"

"No... it isn't."

Whether Lance intended to or not, however, he actually made Jenny more liable to break down as she hugged him quickly and tried to hold back her tears as she sobbed on him. Seeing her on the verge of a breaking point, Lance tried to comfort her as he held his arms around her and hugged her closer to him as he spoke softly.

"If she were here, Jenny, she'd tell you it was for the best."

"I know..."

* * *

Later, while Allura and Lotor walked to where the Juniberry flowers would blossom, Grandpop Smythe, Merla, Romelle, Babak, and Coran would walk to where the castle should've been, only to find nothing in its place but a large hole, a great reminder of the sacrifice made to save the universe from Lotor's mistake with the Quintessence Field. As for Jenny and Lance, all they wanted was to find someplace to be alone together. With everything that's happened to them, from the past up to this point, they felt they were at least entitled to that much. Unfortunately, there weren't very many places to go to on Altea that weren't already being inspected. That is until Jenny found a forest far ahead.

From there, Jenny and Lance traveled down on it by themselves, taking in the beautiful sights of the creatures around them, including a fox-like alien with white fur and nine tails on its business end. According to Coran's late Castle of Lions, it was known as a Klina, a rare creature said to bring blissful fortune to those who see it. Wanting to understand it better, Jenny and Lance followed it around as it navigated through the terrain. Eventually, the Kilna led Jenny and Lance to a lake, hidden deep in the forest as the lake led to a cave covered by a waterfall. Upon arriving there, they were confused about it and tried to ask why they were brought here before the Klina tried to run off again as Jenny spoke.

"Excuse me? I get that it's beautiful and all, but why bring us here? What's so special about this place?"

As an answer, Jenny and Lance heard a faint whimpering inside the cave, a call for which the Klina answered as it scampered towards the cave, stepping on the water lightly enough as though it were a puddle before going through the waterfall. As it had retreated, Jenny tried to go after it along with Lance before they crossed through the waterfall and saw a spacious cave with the lake being deep before seeing the Klina that jumped through the waterfall and going up to it before seeing a small pup whimpering for its mother before it finally got to see her as it snuggled against the mother. Seeing this, Jenny understood why she was needed as she spoke.

"I get it. You want me to heal your baby, right?"

As the Klina looked at Jenny it gave a nod, giving her a sign that it understood English before Lance had his doubts about it. After all, the White Lion was destroyed by Honerva. Who's to say restoring realities would truly restore it as well?

"Jenny, do you really think it's possible. I mean, the White Lion was—"

"I know. But I still gotta try. That baby needs my help."

Adamant in her willingness to help the baby, Jenny took the pup gently in her arms before placing her hand on its bum leg as she spoke.

"It's okay. I'm here to help."

As Jenny closed her eyes and took her breath, a white light glowed from her hand and onto the injury, lighting up the whole cave before it faded away. Not long after, the Klina pup opened its eyes, no longer feeling the pain as it cautiously held out its paw to the ground and stood on it as Jenny set it down. This was a sign that a miracle had happened to the pup as it walked to its mother and hopped on her back as it yipped, making Lance and Jenny smile at the scenery before the latter spoke to the Klina as it barked at her in gratitude.

"You're welcome. I guess...?"

With that, the Klina gently carried its pup on her back out of the cave as they passed through the waterfall, leaving Lance and Jenny in the cave by themselves before the former looked to her.

"So, now what? Should we tell the others?"

As an answer, Jenny looked all around the cave, seeing countless water drops on the ceiling. Although it was a mystery how they got there, the reflecting light from the lake actually gave an atmosphere that resembled the stars. As Jenny looked at them, she simply gave a smile as she spoke to Lance, longingly at first, but as she spoke her next sentence, Jenny sounded embarrassed.

"Nah. There's nothing going on out of the ordinary here. Besides... I just realized I didn't take a bath for over a phoebe."

Upon hearing that, Lance began to disbelieve her as he spoke.

"What? That can't be true. I haven't smelled any—"

Just then, as Lance sniffed her, her story unfortunately checked out as his face blanched in disgust before he spoke, echoing in the cave.

"Aw, gross!"

Seeing his distaste, Jenny giggled at it before she spoke.

"I tried to warn you."

As Lance grunted at this, Jenny looked at the river again, staring down at it as she took her much-needed rest after what they've been through together. For a moment, there was silence before Lance spoke up to Jenny.

"So... what do we do now?"

That was the one question Jenny always wanted to answer. Ever since she started, like Lance, she wanted to go home. But what would've been the point if Earth was under threat of attack? Now that the threats were truly taken care of, Jenny could finally answer that question.

"Now... we start some new lives. And... I'd like to start it right here, with you."

As Jenny said this to him, locking her eyes to his, Lance began to feel a sweet moment of ecstasy between the two of them as he replied back.

"You know what? Me, too. But with you."

With that, the two of them leaned closer together before they opened their mouths and pressed them gently against each other as Lance's face suddenly began to have blue Altean markings on his cheeks before Jenny took notice and spoke up in surprise.

"Whoa... Lance, look at the river."

As he took notice of her surprise, Lance did just that, knowing it must be for good reason. And sure enough, it was. For he noticed blue Altean markings on his cheeks, making him surprised asne spoke to Jenny.

"What the quiznak? Where did these come from?"

"I don't know... but I have a theory. They are called 'the Mark of the Chosen' for a reason. Maybe it's because... I chose you."

"Wow... I guess it makes sense."

With that, Jenny giggled as she turned his face to hers before she spoke.

"Now, let's pick up where we left off. And we're not stopping between now and the end of this. Okay?"

Eagerly excited to be with her, Lance softly smiled as he replied.

"Whatever you want..."

With that, they caressed their hands on each other's bodies as they resumed their kiss. The instant their tongues clicked together and wrapped around inside, Jenny and Lance's hands were automatically touching each other in their private places as her hands were trying to pump his organ while his hands rubbed on her region. As they did, Jenny couldn't help but become overcome with lust as she muffled her moans into Lance's mouth before she and him parted enough to rub their tongues in the air as they moaned in bliss. Eventually, though, they had to cease their kiss before directly moving on to the next stage of their passion: seeing their bodies in their natural state. And to do that, they needed to remove their armor and clothing.

Of course, it proved to be easy for them as they were desperate to each feel the others' body for themselves. Once they were completely stripped down, Jenny saw how long the penis was, about almost 14 inches, giving her an idea that she wanted to try. With that, the two of them ended up on the lake, the both of them at knee level as the water seemed to behave differently on Altea than on Earth. So, as she got on all fours and stuck her butt out to him, Lance understood what she wanted, but he didn't know where to put it in as he spoke.

"Well, where do you want it?"

"I'd like it... in my bottom hole, please."

In accordance with her wishes, Lance cautiously stuck his penis inside her vagina, earning a pained yelp from her as she let Lance inside her entrance and couldn't help but release her liquid essence as her butt tingled while Lance felt the warm sensation of it, quickly succumbing to his own need to release as he sent up a strong load of his semen inside her womb, making Jenny gasp at feeling how big her womb was getting before she moaned, suddenly wanting more of him more than ever as she panted.

"Lance... whatever you just did, keep doing it. I want more... Keep Quiznakking me."

As Lance took notice of her increase in pleasure, he felt it spurring him on even more as he squeezed her butt and began to thrust inside her, making her moan in pure lust as he spoke.

"I want you, too..."

As he thrusted inside her, Jenny's breasts began to fling the water upwards as the nipples began to harden. To further add to her ecstasy, Jenny thrusted herself in and out as Lance thrusted out and in. While this happened, Jenny's entrance began to feel closer to the edge as Lance spoke to her.

"Oh, Quiznak! You're so tight, Jenny! It's amazing!"

"Thanks! And you're so big, too...!"

However, the both of them knew they couldn't keep up their thrusting as they felt closer and closer to their own climax as Jenny spoke first.

"Ahh... a-ahh... oh, Lance... I-I'm gonna cum...! I'm gonna cum all over!"

"Me, too! I can't hold it in!"

With that, Lance and Jenny both shouted as they released their juices inside her womb, filling it up quickly as they moaned in synchronization. However, because of the size of the load, most of it leaked out of her vagina and dripped down in the lake as Jenny panted.

Later, Jenny and Lance were now on top of each other, the former devouring his penis while the latter sucked on her vagina. The both of them were so eager to taste the others' juices they'd not needed to ask. Rather, they acted on instinct and helped themselves. It was clear enough to the both of them what they wanted, thus, they didn't have to say anything to make it known. Eventually, their release came again, but this time, Jenny was forced to swallow all of the semen as her own form of creamy liquid splashed all over Lance. However, the load from Lance was bigger than Jenny's mouth could take, so she ended up having it spurted out of the edges of her mouth as she moaned before taking it out as they panted. Afterwards, Jenny turned herself around and stuck her butt on his penis again. This time, she wanted a different hole to be filled up.

Lance understood that well as she adjusted her anal entrance to meet with his penis, swiftly plunging it in as she moaned before she moved her butt up and down. While this happened, Lance was eyeing her big breasts rubbing on him. Taking notice of this, Jenny smiled as she moved one up to him and allowed him to suck on the nipple. As he did, Jenny's drive for thrusting was put into overdrive as she rapidly moved her lower posterior in pace with Lance's licking. And the sensation of this force was so great that as Jenny's breasts began to lactate, Lance's penis instantly shot a stronger load up her anal entrance before the two of them laid down on the water, slowly letting it take them as they moaned before completely submerging in the water.

Once they were completely underwater, though, Jenny and Lance became surprised as they noticed that they'd been breathing in it, not unlike the Altean pools of the late Castle of Lions. Surprised as they were, though, Jenny and Lance felt it was comforting to sleep in, not even caring whether or not anyone would find them as the former looked to him and smiled as she began to let sleep overtake her as Lance felt the same way.

"Lance... I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

As the two drifted to sleep, Jenny and Lance gave each other a kiss in the lips, eager to accept the new life that awaited them.

* * *

A year from then on, Jenny and Lance ended up married shortly after Altea's resurrection as they'd wanted to be with each other. The both of them knew what would come from their time alone together, but they weren't afraid. In fact, in that same year, Jenny and Lance's "private" activity persisted in spite of her pregnancy as she desired it more than ever for the purpose of lubrication and less harrowing pain from the child's birth. As a result, Jenny's theory that Lance's semen would provide faster and less painful birth was proven correct when their baby girl was born. Her name was Minerva (short for Minnie and a moniker of Honerva), and she had her mother's hair and his father's eye color. Even more surprising was her blue markings. Did that mean Lance officially became an Altean, too?

Whatever the case, Jenny and Lance would never stop being with each other through thick and thin. And when it came time for the lions to leave Altea to restore Oriande, they were among the first to wave goodbye as Minnie waved her hand goodbye to it, mostly with her mother's help. After that, Jenny and Lance lived a simple life, helping her family out on the farm. And whenever they weren't busy, they'd take a ride on the hovercrafts to race each other, to feel that rush of being a Paladin again. Of course, the danger was more perilous back then, but that didn't stop Jenny and Lance from trying to relive that experience. For even if Voltron was gone, they were still Paladins at heart...


	3. Keith x Ayame

Keith x Ayame - First Time for Everything

After the Voltron lions took off to Oriande, Keith and Ayame were trying hard to help the Galra make the most of the peace they've been given. As hard as they've worked with the Blade of Marmora to hand out supplies to those in desperate need of them, Keith and Ayame's feelings for each other grew just as much. Of course, they already had feelings for each other to begin with, but neither one would show that love publicly. The closest they'd been to showing their love was just longing looks and smiled to each other. But then, everything changed when the first date came.

Once the war with the Galra ended, Keith asked Ayame out for a first date, which was to be a simple walk around in the city. As the boys helped Keith get ready for the date, the girls (Lapis, Pidge, Rizavi, Romelle, and Leifsdottir) helped Ayame our for her own preparations. As Shiro gave Keith some advice about how to treat girls on a date, especially his sister, Ayame was left to figure that out on her own as the girls didn't seem to be the types to date. She could've gone to Jenny for advice, but she was otherwise engaged with Lance on her own date. And from there, the plot thickened.

When Keith came to pick Ayame up for the date, she was wearing a black and white flower shirt with a black jacket over her as some of her hair was braided along the back of it. As the two of them walked through the city, their last stop was at a terrace overlooking the city. The moment Ayame saw this sight, she couldn't help but become mesmerized by the beautiful view of the lights on the streets and the stars in the sky as she spoke.

"It looks so amazing..."

"Yeah. It really does."

After a moment of silence, Keith and Ayame turned to each other as the latter spoke to him.

"Keith... I want you to know that you're... you're the first person I've ever loved."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But... if I'm being honest, what I can't understand is why you'd like _me_, of all people. There are plenty of other girls to date after what we've been through. So why pick me?"

As Ayame asked this to Keith, he responded with a tender smile before replying.

"Ayame, it's because you're different from other girls. Because you're brave. You don't run from anything that scares you; you stand up and face them. That makes you selfless. That's why I picked you. And why I always will."

As Keith said this to Ayame, she became very happy. To know that he loved her for who she is, not just for her royal status, was enough to keep her in high spirits for years to come. Of course, they didn't rush into marriage so suddenly. They took the time to get to know each other first. For much of that time, Ayame became a doctor on Earth to help the Blade of Marmora in administering medicine to the wounded and injured while Keith helped the Blades via transport of medical supplies to the people who needed them. Then, came the most important day of their lives. For Keith was the one who got the ring for her and spoke his four famous words...

"Will you marry me?"

Of course, the answer was a resounding yes.

* * *

In the wedding, Keith had Shiro as his best man while Jenny was Ayame's best woman. When they'd said their vows, Keith and Ayame went on a honeymoon to be alone with each other in the woods. Once they had their stuff all set up for camp, Keith and Ayame began stargazing together, keeping an eye out for constellations. As they gazed at the stars, Ayame and Keith inadvertently held their hands together, earning their blush as they looked to each other. The moment they locked their eyes to each other, considering that they were married, Ayame tried to tell Keith about what she wanted to do as she spoke.

"Keith... do you remember when I told you that you're the first person I loved?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I want to show you... how much I love you."

As Ayame said this, Keith became surprised that she'd be the one to make the move as he spoke.

"Really? You want... to do that now?"

"Well, it's not really public since were the only ones here. Besides, I won't do that so often. It's just for tonight. Between us."

Hearing Ayame's explanation, Keith smiled to her before he spoke.

"I think I can work with that."

While Ayame giggled a bit at this, she and Keith leaned towards each other before gently placing their lips on each other and engaging in a passionate kiss as they moaned, their tongues complementing each other as they synchronized their movements. The longer they persisted, the faster their oxygen was depleting, and the more likely they had to draw their mouths back. When they did so and caught their breaths, Ayame felt hot with the heat of their love starting to take place and looked to Keith for help with that.

"Keith... can you strip me down? I'm starting to feel hot..."

As Keith heard this, he wanted to help her out as he nodded before gently taking off her shirt and her pants, leaving her in her black undergarments. As he saw her almost naked state, Keith felt his manhood became erect, making him blush as Ayame took notice of it and gave Keith cause for concern as he piped up.

"Hey! Don't look right there!"

With that, Keith turned around quickly, trying to hide his erect bulging from Ayame. Fortunately, Ayame was not one to judge him as she simply smiled before turning him around as she spoke to him.

"Keith... it's okay. If your penis is erect like that from seeing me like this, it's natural. It means... you really like it."

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of."

Hearing this, Ayame only knelt down to Keith's legs as she undid the zipper before pulling his pants and underwear down.

"Hey! What are you doing—?!"

As Keith's manhood became fully erect, the full length freed from its polyester prison, Ayame was astounded to see a penis that size before she looked up to him and spoke with a smile.

"Things like that aren't something to be afraid of. Like I said, it's natural."

"Are you sure?"

"Who's the doctor here?"

As Keith only gave a sigh of defeat, Ayame began to think that Keith may not be entirely ready for what would happen between them. To tell the truth, neither was she. After all, she didn't imagine that she'd ever be in this situation, but life had a funny way of working out. So, she thought of a way to do it at a pace he's comfortable with as she wrapped her hand around his organ.

"But if you're still worried, I could always fix that problem for you."

With that, Ayame began to stroke Keith's organ, making him moan slightly. As she repeated the stroking, Ayame knew she must be getting Keith riled up. And that meant he's at least one step closer to release. However, he still had ways to go before he could climax as Keith spoke through his moaning.

"Hey...! W-what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make you release your sperm. If it happens, your penis should be able to go back down to normal. Besides, I want to know how much you love me, too."

With that, Ayame persisted her stroking, but this time, she began to feel wet in her panties and felt the urge to stroke herself as she moaned slightly while thinking to herself.

"_Wow... I can't believe how fast my panties got wet. I should be embarrassed, but somehow... this is the greatest feeling I've ever felt...!"_

Unable to resist the urge, Ayame began to finger herself in her clit through her panties and moaned as she stroke Keith's organ, earning a louder moan from him as Ayame continued stroking and fingering simultaneously before noticing Keith's clear liquid seeping out of it.

"_Wait. Keith must be feeling the pleasure, too. That's good. If I can just keep it up..."_

With that, Ayame began to part the bottom of her panties to expose her vagina and insert her pointer and index fingers inside as she moaned louder and began to speed up the fingering as she did with the stroking before Keith piped up.

"A-Ahh...! Ayame... I-I'm about to...!"

Unfortunately, Keith wasn't able to warn her in time as his organ spurted out his sperm onto her face and chest just as her vagina finally reached its peak and released a spray of clear liquid onto the ground. And with that, Ayame and Keith caught their breaths as the latter became embarrassed with what he had just done to Ayame before she wiped the cream off of her with her hands and saw the sticky white mess on her hands before she looked to him in surprise, making him panic as he tried to speak.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! I was trying to warn you, but—!"

Before Keith could finish, Ayame shushed him gently before she spoke.

"It's okay. It was my fault, anyway. Besides, judging from how much you sprayed your sperm on me... you must really like me."

As Ayame said this, she made Keith bewildered with a look of surprise and relief while she licked her hands clean of the sperm, Ayame found the taste to be somewhat intoxicating as she gave a small smile before noticing Keith's organ still erect despite her attempt to release his load before she spoke.

"Although, it doesn't look like I did much good. It's still long and hard."

This time, Keith didn't let it deter him as he gave a smile before removing his shirt and speaking to her as Ayame became stunned to see his fit chest.

"That's okay. All that stroking you did actually helped me feel better. I think I'm ready all the way for it now."

Seeing the confidence in him restored, Ayame smiled at Keith as she undid her black bra first before carefully setting it aside and pulling her panties down to set it next to her clothes with her bra before she spoke.

"I hoped you would be. Especially since... since it's my first time."

Upon hearing this, Keith only gave a gentle smile to her and walked over. He knew she didn't really go out with anyone else, just as he didn't have any eye on girls before her. So, for him, it was entirely understandable, yet he was worried she couldn't take the pain of his organ's intrusion as he spoke.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course I'm sure. Just try to keep your instinct in check, okay?"

"I will, as long as you turn around before we start."

Hearing Keith's request, it perplexed Ayame as she blinked her eyes, confused about what good it would do if it hurts her no matter how he sliced it.

"Okay, but why?"

"I was thinking that while we wait, we could do a little bit more stargazing."

As she heard this, Ayame felt it to be a peaceful change of pace as she smiled while closing her eyes before she replied.

"I see. That would be nice, actually."

With that, Ayame turned herself around, her business end facing his front before Keith laid down on the pad set up on the ground before Ayame turned her face behind her to see him and gently lowered herself to his penis before she felt the tip of it rubbing her vagina, making her moan from the feeling of it before she couldn't take any more and swiftly plunged herself in it, making her shout in pain before winding while tears cane down her eyes while Keith sat up to hold her gently as he spoke.

"Are you okay, Ayame?"

"Yes... I mean, it hurts very bad, but... I-I think I can get by."

"Okay. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I will."

With that, Keith helped Ayame look up at the stars while he spoke and pointed to the constellations to soothe her as Ayame still felt the pain of it overtaking her vagina.

"Do you see that constellation right there?"

"It's hard to focus with all the pain in my hole right now...!"

"It's okay. Just calm down and take your time."

As Ayame took Keith's advice, she had a deep breath before looking at the star's shape forming a familiar pot as she spoke softly.

"Okay, I-I think I know what that is... it's the Big Dipper, right?"

"Yeah. How many of those have we seen tonight?"

"I think about... thrice now? But I don't think I can see much of the stars like this."

As Ayame continued to take her breaths, Keith gently laid down as he helped her lay down with him as she was on top before he spoke as Ayame widened her eyes at the number of stars above her like this before she gave a longing smile.

"How about now?"

"Much better."

Just then, Ayame felt the pain of the intrusion disappear completely as she looked up to him.

"The pain's gone, Keith. I'm ready for you now."

With that, Keith gently began to thrust upwards, going deep in Ayame as she moaned before he went down just as smoothly, gradually building up the tempo with each thrust in and out. While Keith continued his thrusts, Ayame's breasts began to move up and down as she moaned while feeling the full brunt of his organ's powers of pleasure as she spoke to him.

"Ah, yes...! Keep hitting me right here...! It feels so amazing!"

As Ayame's moans began to quicken, Keith's moans began to mingle with hers as he spoke to her.

"I can agree with you there...! Just how tight can you get?!"

As the pace on both partners quickened, so did their likelihood of releasing themselves. What's more, Keith and Ayame were now sweating from the heat of their passions as Ayame spoke.

"Oh, Keith... I think... this is it...!"

"Don't worry! I'll go with you...!"

With that, the pace quickened into an almost swift motion before Keith suddenly released his sperm inside her womb, filling it up as Ayame's creamy liquid was halted from exiting before blending itself with the semen taking refuge before they moaned while looking at the night sky, panting for breath from their pace. As the newlyweds got their rest, Keith looked to Ayame before he spoke.

"So, how was it?"

As Ayame answered, she placed her hands on her belly, where she knew her child would be born, assuming they would get one.

"It was... incredible. The greatest feeling I've ever had. But... that doesn't mean I'll jerk off like that so often."

This came as a bit of a relief to Keith as he spoke to her, relieved that he wouldn't have to go through that again for a long time as his reply made her giggle.

"Good. I don't know if I'm any good at it, anyway."

"What are you talking about? You're a natural."

"Yeah. But... by that logic, so are you."

"Yeah. Not bad for our first time..."

As Ayame leaned her head to the left, she felt Keith holding his arm around her before he sat up and lifted her up with him as she became surprised.

"Whoa! Keith, what are you—?"

"Hold up your legs. I'm gonna take us back to the tent."

"Oh. Okay."

With that, Ayame acted as Keith requested before putting his arms over her legs and holding her up before carrying her to the tent, opening the door, going in, and closing it before they began laying down in the sleeping bag that was set on the floor while removing his organ from her entrance as Keith sighed.

"There. Now, we won't have to worry about being cold."

However, there was one more thing to be worried about considering what went with them as Ayame spoke to Keith.

"But... what about our clothes?"

As Keith heard this, he widened his eyes in realization before he groaned, went out of the tent, picked up the clothes, went back in the tent, and closed the door before he laid back down with the clothes in his hand.

"I got them."

Seeing the tiredness on his face, Ayame couldn't help but smile at him before she hugged him while she spoke.

"I love you."

As Ayame hugged Keith, he blushed a bit before returning the favor as he spoke.

"I love you, too, Ayame."

* * *

Over the course of the next year, the young doctor became pregnant with a baby boy. When she was called into labor at the hospital, Keith stood by her side eye whole time as she painfully gave birth to a young Galra hybrid that had the appearance of a human like his parents. Ayame named him Hiro in the tradition of her brother, Shiro. A little over two years afterwards, Keith and Ayame made out again, giving Hiro a younger sister named Amber nine months later. As they grew older, Amber, now five years old, was shown to have her father's hair style and her mother's eyes while Hiro, now eight years old, had his mother's hair style and his father's eyes. Even then, their parents still worked with the Galra to bring peace, granting them a better future for their family, their home, and their future.


	4. Acxa x Veronica

Acxa x Veronica - Making Up for Lost Time

It all started when they met each other. It was just after Komar was defeated and his invasion was thwarted that they got the opportunity to meet. At first, Acxa felt it was her distrust that made her so drawn to her. However, it wasn't distrust that brought Veronica to her, but her longing to know more about her. And that was before Acxa was forced to try to reason with Zethrid on a planet of brimstone. When she refused to listen, Veronica had a call to make to save her, and thus, she acted on it. It was fortunate that when she fell, Keith was there to catch her... and yet she wondered since then: what could've happened if she wasn't saved by Keith?

Would she have been a killer like Acxa was? Would anyone even understand what she had to go through? Most likely not. The best case scenario would be that they'd give her some space to let her recover, whereas the worst was that she'd be hated, not just by her friends, but... by Acxa as well. And that outcome wasn't something she'd want to have. But still... there's one thing that could deter her from being glum in that scenario if it took place: Acxa was there.

She must know what that life was like for her. In fact, Acxa said all of that to Zethrid. Yet, this doubt that she'd be forgiven if the otherwise event occurred still lingered in her. And it was more than she could take. To solve this before it got worse, whether emotionally or on a physical level, Veronica had to track Acxa down. As luck would have it, the moment Veronica left her quarters, she found Acxa in front of her. Caught off-guard by this, Veronica instantly froze up as she looked at her face.

"Acxa... what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. To see if you were okay."

As a matter of fact, Veronica wasn't. That decision to shoot or do nothing was eating away at her for the past few weeks now. Acxa wasn't the only one to notice, for sure, but she was definitely the only one to check up on her. If it were anyone else, she'd tell them she's fine and ask them to leave. But since it was her, Veronica's sole source of comfort, she only teared up at what could've happened if Zethrid wasn't saved in time, plagued by what she could've become as she swiftly hugged Acxa tight while sobbing on her, the Galra half-breed becoming more and more confused. As she felt Veronica's need for comfort take hold (literally), Acxa understood what she suspected of her: that she wasn't okay, and she doesn't know if she ever will be. Believing this to be the case, Acxa held her just as tight as she spoke to her.

"It's okay. I know what you're going through. And I'll help you, every step of the way."

As Veronica heard Acxa's soothing voice, she felt her brushing her long hair back and buried her head deeper on her as she spoke softly.

"Thank you. That's... that's all I wanted."

For the duration of that time, Veronica spent all of it holding Acxa like her own life-sized teddy bear, refusing to let go of her. And while it was a relief to know she cared about her, Acxa felt a little... frustrated. After all that she's been dealing with, which admittedly was just the consequence of imagination, Acxa expected Veronica to be more attracted to her. However, she supposed that it had to happen naturally, like marriage. But thinking about it now, the thought was getting her aroused. And there was only one way to fix it, but she won't act on it now. Instead, Acxa will bide her time until those feelings of passion were so big that she can't resist anymore. Then, and only then, will Veronica be truly hers.

* * *

However, the next day, Honerva destroyed Oriande in the process of her search for a new reality where she'd be welcome as this one held no more promises for her. Fortunately, the damage was undone by the Paladins, and everything was restored to the way it was, with the exception of Altea and Daibazaal's restoration. Although, there's no telling what could happen next that could threaten the universe next. So, one day, as Veronica was starting to adjust to life on Earth again after their perilous fight, she received a call from Acxa on her phone. Part of her time on Earth was spent giving Acxa her own phone and number. However, she suspects little about what Acxa was planning to do, or at least it appeared that way as she answered the call.

"Yeah, Acxa? What is it?"

"Can you come over to your place, Veronica? I've got something to tell you, and I feel it's best to discuss it in person."

"Uh, sure. I'm on my way."

As Veronica finished her call, she hurried over to where she lived now, which was a fancy new house that lived just near Veradera Beach. Since returning to her home planet, Veronica was given a check of 10 billion GAC, a currency that has now been established since Earth welcomed foreign species. And with that check, she bought herself a fancy beach house just in front of Veradera, among other things. It was bought so that either she or Acxa can come visit whenever she needed a break. Yet, in all the times it's been used, Veronica was always the first to arrive.

And in all the times she's been alone, she's been developing more and more feelings for Acxa. In fact, it's gotten to the point where she'd finger herself, imaging that Acxa would be toying with her as such while she called out her name. Of course, there was an instance where it attracted the attention of the Paladins and it made her straight-up embarrassed that they might've heard her cries for Acxa. Of course, they didn't see her in her natural body nor did they barge in; they had the decency to knock. And so, brushing that memory aside, and remembering how she felt about Acxa, Veronica cautiously knocked on the door before Acxa responded to her.

"Who is it?"

"Uh... it's Veronica?"

"You can come in. It's alright for you."

With that, Veronica cautiously opened the door and closed it before seeing Acxa sitting by herself. Upon noticing her, Veronica walked closer towards Acxa as the latter spoke.

"You're late."

"Huh? Late for what?"

To answer her, Acxa stood up and looked at Veronica in the eyes, before she walked over and spoke.

"I told you before it was best to discuss this in person. And it's... for good reason."

With that, Acxa leaned in to kiss Veronica as she placed her hand on her cheek. As Veronica was taken aback by this, she found herself completely unawares before realizing that Acxa must've felt the same way about her. Now, they must finally be on the same page as Veronica and Acxa began to mingle their tongues for a moment before they ceased it. As they finished, Veronica knew well enough what it meant. It was Acxa's way of saying she loved her, just as it was Veronica's way of saying that she loved her. And she put on a smirk towards her as she spoke.

"It's about time. Why did you wait so long to do it?"

As an answer, Acxa smiled at her as she spoke.

"Truth is, I've been biding my time, making my passion high enough that I'm unable to resist. And now, after all this time, I'm finally going to release all of that passion on you."

This made Veronica widen her eyes at this revelation. She didn't think it would take so long for her to love someone and hold it in without getting frustrated. But if her words were accurate, she sees Veronica as someone worth the wait. And it's up to her to make sure she plays that part. After all, it would disappoint Veronica if she failed to be the one for her.

"Well, how about I make it worth your wait?"

With that, Veronica and Acxa began to plant little kisses to each other as they began to strip down their clothes, tossing them aside quickly. The tops were the first thing to go, exposing Acxa and Veronica's C-Size breasts, but when it was time to strip Acxa's bottom, Veronica noticed a bulging inside her region and became curious enough to pull gently down in her pants, revealing a long, blue-colored penis with a dark blue head as Veronica marveled at the size and length of it as she looked up to her smiling face.

"Acxa... you never told me you were transgender."

"It's a part of my reproductive system. Got anything wrong with it?"

As an answer, Veronica shook her head as she smiled before she spoke.

"Not really. I'm just surprised is all."

As Veronica looked at the almost giant organ, she couldn't help but feel entranced by it, tempted to chow down on the length in front of her before she gave in to that desire and plunged it deep in her mouth. As a consequence, Veronica began to choke on it since it went straight down her throat. However, given the time, Veronica's throat was able to adapt to it and accommodate the penis as Acxa spoke with a smirk.

"How does it taste?"

To reply, Veronica only licked at it on the left and right side of the penis inside her mouth, licking up the entire length before pulling back on it, catching her drool all over it before she finally answered.

"It tastes amazing..."

Clearly seeing Veronica's lustful desire to suck her penis, Acxa smiled before speaking to her.

"Just wait until you taste my seeds."

Eager to taste them, Veronica plunged it back in her mouth, a powerful blush coming over her face as she bashed her face on Acxa's hip over and over again, earning a quick moan from her before they prolonged themselves. In her time biding her passion, Acxa clearly underestimated Veronica's own passion as she felt a heat coming up from her balls and swelling up the penis that was being sucked on before Acxa spoke to her.

"Veronica...! I-I can't hold it!"

Although Veronica heard the warning, she didn't care one iota about it. In fact, she wanted it to happen. Soon enough, Veronica got her wish as Acxa's semen flooded her mouth like water. However, Veronica wasn't swallowing any of it, just holding all of it in her mouth as the tide of semen overflowed. When Acxa was done, Veronica pulled her mouth away from it and closed her mouth, ensuring the fluid doesn't escape as Acxa spoke to her, wondering what she'd done since taking in the load.

"Veronica, did you swallow any of it?"

Hearing a hint of concern from Acxa, Veronica innocently shook her head as she mumbled, relieving Acxa as she spoke next.

"Good. Because there's something special about my seed you should know. No matter what you taste, keep rubbing your tongue all over it with my seed. You can swallow when I tell you."

With a mumble, Veronica nodded to her as she began to swirl her tongue in her mouth with the semen, getting in every nook and cranny of her mouth as the taste spread itself all around. In the process, however, Veronica tasted several clumps in the semen. Almost as if they were eggs... Upon coming to that thought, Veronica widened her eyes in surprise before Acxa noticed her fear and spoke.

"Don't swallow! Just open your mouth."

A bit nervous about what it was all about, Veronica only complied as she did just that, allowing Acxa to see her mouth completely stained in her semen with several clumps to be seen as she spoke with a smile.

"Okay, good. You didn't swallow them yet. You can go ahead."

Relieved to hear this, Veronica swallowed the load shot into her mouth, clumps and all with one huge gulp. As she did, Acxa felt the eggs go down her throat like pieces of food and the sticky fluid slowly going down her throat as she found herself enthralled by the sensation as she moaned with bliss before Acxa spoke.

"So, how's it taste?"

"Better than I thought it would. I mean, it's a little clumpy, and the taste is a little salty, but still."

"Those clumps you felt were actually my eggs."

Hearing this, Veronica became surprised as she widened her eyes in shock before she spoke.

"What!? Why did you tell me to swallow it, then!?"

"I told you. There's something special about my seed."

As Veronica heard this, she suddenly felt a strange change in her as she held her head.

"W-What's... happening?"

Knowing that the change is taking place, Acxa knelt down beside Veronica as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. This is part of the change."

"Huh? What change?"

"Those seeds you swallowed. They can only release their pheromones once you lick them clean of the semen. After that, the pheromones will be released as the stomach acid melts the eggs down. When that happens, you will undergo a slight change. Like your chest and your hips."

As Acxa pointed to her chest, Veronica looked down to see her supple breasts becoming larger with their areoles becoming puffier as Veronica moaned from it before feeling her butt expand outward until they were wide enough to hold a baby. Along with that, Veronica didn't notice her growth spurt taking place as she moaned before the changes stopped altogether. Once they did, Veronica panted as she noticed her chest and hip being larger than they were supposed to be as she felt them with her bare hands, becoming somewhat satisfied with her change.

"Wow... I feel great."

As she stood up, Veronica noticed that she and Acxa were the same height as she gasped before looking down and up.

"And we're the same height, too."

"Yes. That's just another part of the changes. And there's one more thing. It'll affect the rate you usually give birth."

"How so?"

"Instead of it being born in nine months, your child will be born in a matter of hours."

Hearing this, Veronica widened her eyes in surprise.

"Hours? So soon...?"

As Veronica said that, she looked down to her belly while parting her now F-sized breasts to see it before she gave a soft smile to Acxa.

"That's so wonderful, Acxa. I can't wait."

"I had a feeling you couldn't."

With that, Acxa clutched her hands on Veronica's wide hip and lifted her up before inserting her penis into her, making her moan in ecstasy before Acxa engaged their kiss with their open mouths as she moved over to the kitchen island and stopped just in front of it before she broke the kiss and laid her down on the island before Acxa looked into Veronica's increasingly lustful stare before she spoke.

"Before we do this, I need to have your consent to impregnate you."

Of course, Acxa has more than her consent as Veronica was too dazed to think about anything else.

"Of course you do. You can quiznak me and fill me with your seeds any time and any way you want to. Just please... fill me with your seed and get me pregnant."

As Veronica said this in a lustful tone, Acxa smiled at her before she pushed her legs upward and began to thrust in her, the outline of the penis plain to be seen as it penetrated through her cervix and felt the tightness of Veronica's vagina as the mothers-to-be moaned blissfully in ecstasy while the penis continued to hammer Veronica like a nail. Eventually, Acxa began to be so immersed in Veronica's tightness she began to climb on top of Veronica and quiznak her manually as her mate's legs fell onto the island with a plop while Acxa began to feast herself on Veronica's nipples, causing her to moan while her mind drowned in the pleasure Acxa bestowed on her. In turn, Veronica began to inherit that same instinct as she began to gorge on Acxa's own nipple, the both of them converted into feasting lions. As the pair kept the pace, they were too caught up in their love of sex to even care about how how they're climbing the peak as the pressure in them began to be on the verge of release. Soon enough, with one final thrust, Acxa released her semen and her milk, inserting about five eggs into her womb as the outline on her belly showed it while her milk was immediately sprayed in and on Veronica, the both of them moaning as Veronica's own lactation took place, gifting Acxa with her own milk. Once it was done, Acxa's lactation and insemination ended before she removed her penis and her mouth from her person. However, Veronica wasn't done yet as her nipples consistently sprayed milk all over the floor and kitchen island as she moaned with bliss while her milk dropped all over her breasts and towards her mouth, letting her taste it as she slurped it with her tongue before speaking.

"Mmm! It's like my own waterfall!"

As Veronica enjoyed this, Acxa smiled at her before she carried the girl in her arms. While Acxa carried her into the room, Veronica held her chest out to her.

"There's still some more of you want it..."

Accepting her offer, Acxa sucked at the oversized areole and felt the milk from the other end spraying on her face before she laid her down on the bed, leaving Veronica a big mess on the bed as she moaned before she closed the door and locked it. From there, if anyone did come in, they wouldn't be able to interrupt this "delicate" process. After which, Acxa looked to Veronica and spoke to her.

"You know you can stop lactating, right?"

"Even if I did... I don't want to."

Hearing this, Acxa became worried about her reason before she spoke.

"But why? You'll need that milk for our child."

"I know. I want him to drink it... while we swim in our indoor pool of mother's milk."

"What? But our child can't swim!"

"You're right. But as long as we're around... it won't have to."

Hearing such a lewd desire out loud, and how she smiled at this, Acxa began to think that her eggs did more than just change her body; it might've changed her mind, too. Of course, it altered her capacity to milk, too, but still, Acxa had reason to worry for Veronica. Eventually, however, Acxa suddenly lost her train of thought and began to consider the benefits of swimming in a pool of milk. And with the expansion of her breasts, Acxa knew only one way to speed it up.

"I'll help you with that. But I'll warn you, it might hurt."

Now determined to swim in this pool of milk, Acxa gently rubbed on Veronica's nipples to arouse her as the mother's belly began to rise, evidence of their child(ren)'s potential birth. As Acxa aroused the nipples in spite of being sprayed constantly with milk, she saw a small, tiny, white block each inside the nipples. From what she could tell, they must be what's allowed so little milk to spray outwards. With that, Acxa clutched onto them and gently pulled them out, causing Veronica's milk to spray in bursts like hoses, causing said milk to flood the room as the door was tightly closed. As Veronica moaned loudly from the sudden outpouring of her milk, Acxa looked to see her satisfied face as she spoke.

"So, how was that?"

"Much better... Thank you, Acxa."

And so, for the past two hours, Veronica was spraying milk everywhere in the room, eventually creating a pool of it for them to swim in as her belly rose up as Acxa began to quiznak her senselessly in her anal entrance, making her milk fly upwards faster in the air. The fact that Veronica's been spraying milk for that long was a surprise for the both of them. Regardless, they enjoyed the immensity of the pleasure as Acxa suddenly climaxed her semen all over Veronica's insides while the eggs were stuffed into the rectum. When that was done, Acxa pulled her penis out and let the semen pour out of her butt while the eggs got stuck in her butt. Upon feeling this, Veronica tried to push them out as she pondered why Acxa had placed her eggs inside her butt.

As an answer, Acxa told her that even though it was in the heat of her moment, it was also to practice birthing. Hearing this, Veronica considered it a fun thing to try as her mind was already plagued by lewd thoughts for the past two hours. And so, she held her legs up and tried to push them out with a moan. Fortunately, the leftover semen inside made for easy travel, although it was the pushing out part that left a lot to be desired until it was overflowing. As the eggs were now sitting on the bed, Veronica panted her breath as she looked at Acxa.

"How was that? Did I do good...?"

As Acxa looked at the eggs, she noticed not a single scratch on them before she spoke.

"They're all clean. You're ready."

With that, Veronica smiled at her, but it was no reason to celebrate just yet. The true test remained. For at that moment, her water suddenly broke apart and splashed onto the eggs she just pushed out of her butt, signaling the start of said true test. To pass it, Veronica clutched her hands on her legs and held them back as she spoke to Acxa.

"Okay, Acxa. Here it comes."

With that, Acxa held her hands under her vagina before Veronica began to push her child out with all her might as she rapidly breathed while moaning in ecstasy as the semen accompanying the child provided an arousing feeling in her birth. Normally, the pain of childbirth is unbearable, but thanks to Acxa's semen, it's indistinguishable from an orgasm. And it was very well worth the effort as she screamed in pleasure while pushing out a baby with light blue skin and brown hair as he cried before Acxa caught her and held her close as Veronica panted before it was set on top of Veronica's still bulging belly before she held the semen-covered child close to her and looked to see its face as she brushed the semen off its eyes while it tried to open them, revealing yellow sclerae and light blue eyes just like Veronica's as she smiled while holding the child as Acxa spoke its gender.

"It's a girl."

As she looked at her baby girl, Veronica smiled and had a name for it as she spoke.

"I'll call you... Lazuli."

As Lazuli giggled at its name, it snuggled close to her mother before sucking on the leftover milk that was left behind as her breasts stopped just when she gave birth and made her mother moan while holding her close as Acxa laid down next to her.

"You like that, huh? Well, wait till you see what your mommies can do."

After the breastfeeding, Veronica held Lazuli in her arms, wading in the pool of milk with her as she stepped in it before her kicks splashed milk on her face, making Lazuli cry before Veronica brushed the milk off of its face, regaining its sight before it cooed as it saw her mother again. When it came to Acxa, she merely floated on her back in the pool with her child on her chest as it giggled while riding on her like a raft. Finally, they all sat together on the bed which acted as a boat before Veronica spoke to Acxa.

"Can you keep an eye on her for a sec?"

With that, Veronica went under the milk and swam through it. But because it wasn't as clear as water, it was impossible to see where to look. Fortunately, Veronica knew the exact position on where to pull the plug. As it turned out, her pool of milk fantasy didn't just pop in her head out of sudden lewdness, at least not all of it. In fact, she planned it since she bought the beach house. Well, the pool part, not the milk part, but it still functioned either way. And so, Veronica successfully drained he milk right out of the room through a drain hole. When all the milk was gone, Veronica was now soaked wet in milk as she laid down next to Acxa and Lazuli as she spoke.

"Well, that was fun."

"And messy."

"I know, Acxa. Sorry. But you were into it, too."

As Veronica said this, Acxa bore a blush on her face as she replied.

"Yeah. I guess I was."

As Acxa looked at her still bloated belly, she became curious about how she prepared for it and wanted to know how.

"But how did you plan that?"

"Honestly, I've had a lot of fantasies between then and now. And, about my breasts... it might be a while before I give milk again."

"I can imagine. A whole room full of it should've killed you.

"Well, your seeds actually helped support me, Acxa. I should thank you for that."

Hearing what she's implying, Acxa became utterly surprised as she spoke.

"You mean, you knew what I could do this whole time?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but I always liked it when you had the advantage."

Any other day, Acxa would've been mad, but since their recently born daughter was fast asleep in her arms, she didn't want to wake it up as she sighed.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay."

With that, Veronica laid down on the bed before she sighed and spoke.

"Tomorrow, as our first duty as mothers, we're gonna clean this place up. We could take shifts watching the little girl to get by."

"After we shower."

"Yeah, of course."

With their plans discussed, the sleeping Lazuli began to reach her hands out to Veronica as she moaned, holding her hands out as if she didn't want her mothers to leave her, an action Veronica recognized as she took her into her arms before she continued to sleep peacefully in her embrace before Veronica smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Don't worry, Lazuli. Your mommies will never leave you."

And from then on, Acxa and Veronica became mothers who eloped, knowing the potency of Acxa's seeds and using them wisely as they embraced their sensual act again when Lazuli was five, creating a little Brother named Vincent as he was human with blue hair. Afterwards, Acxa and Veronica continued to give their cause to the Blades of Marmora and to Atlas, promoting a safer universe for their children who would one day endure the same pleasures they did out of love. And they'd be right there, helping them become mature enough to have children of their own...


	5. Shiro x Belle 1

**A/N: Hello. Before you begin reading this, you should know that Shiro will not be gay in this one. Personally, I had no problem with it, but I really felt it was strange to see him automatically married to someone else. I felt we should've seen how they met and how they ended up together, at least. And the biggest dealbreaker for me, though I haven't noticed until later this summer, was that Shiro would leave the battle behind. I mean, sure everything's alright and all, but there's going to be a bigger threat sooner or later, and it's just not right for him to not take part in that. Anyway, enough with the gripes. In my version, Shiro would actually marry Belle in the story as she understood Adam's importance to Shiro and wanted to respect that while also developing a need to be with him. And there'll be another lemon of these two soon. The ending will tell you what it'll be based on, so I can tell you'll be excited. :)**

Shiro x Belle 1 - Unrestrained Desires

It started after the Paladins had defeated Honerva. With Komar and Honerva defeated, Belle was left with a lot to think about, especially concerning life in general. For example, when they came back, Belle, Ayame, and Shiro were told about what happened to Adam. When Komar invaded Earth, he was one of the soldiers sent by Sanda to dispatch them. Upon hearing this, she wanted to comfort Shiro as best she could. Of course, she wanted to kill Sanda for sending Adam to that position in the first place, but that was another story. The point was, it was hard for her to move on from what happened.

In fact, when time finally permitted it, Belle was able to play on her guitar like she used to as a child whenever she had something bothering her. And by coincidence, Shiro happened to be listening to her and joined in himself. From there, Belle was eased gently into confessing her love for Shiro, which led to a surprise proposal from her. At first, because of his sexual orientation, Belle was afraid he'd say no. But unexpectedly, he agreed to marry her to honor Adam's memory. And that was just the start of their lives together.

Once they were married, Shiro and Belle decided to spend the night together at a honeymoon, and they decided to spend it at the place where no one would expect them to go: their own home. Since the proposal, Belle used her portion of the money received to buy out a home in the vicinity of the Garrison. Little did they know that when they stepped inside, it would bring back their memories of their time... with Adam. They remembered when it was the three of them together, when they'd look out for the students of the Garrison and teach them. If it weren't for the Galra, their happy lives could've lasted like this forever. But as they painfully found out, nothing would last forever. As such, Belle wanted to make the most of her life with Shiro, and was eager to get it started as she led him to a bedroom just for the two of them as he looked to her before she spoke.

"Well, this room looks... nice."

Indeed it was. Their room consisted of a queen-sized bed, a closet large enough to play hide and seek in, a bathroom with a bath tub and a shower space, and a patio with a pool outside in the center of it as Belle spoke to him. To be frank, she was just as surprised about the space.

"Yeah, I agree. A little overdone, but not bad."

As the newlyweds walked into the bedroom, Belle couldn't help but adore the scenery ahead of her as she saw countless lights in the night sky before she sighed as Shiro came up by her side.

"It looks cool, doesn't it, Shiro?"

"Yeah. It's almost like we're in outer space right now. But we e been there."

"Maybe. Still... I guess sometimes, you have to leave a place in order to really appreciate it."

As Belle said this, she leaned near Shiro and felt the warmth of his chest as she moaned in comfort before he gave a smile to her while brushing her hair as he spoke.

"Yeah. And it gave us a lot of time to appreciate each other."

"Mm-hmm."

As they stared out at the lights, Belle couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right for Adam not to be there. He was her friend, too. And to be frank, she'd missed him as much as Shiro did. And she began to feel uneasy with marrying Shiro like this as she spoke.

"You know... I don't know how it's going to work, after all."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Our marriage."

Fearing the worst, Shiro could only assume how she felt, what with him being invested in Adam prior to the events of Voltron.

"Wait. You wanna back out?"

"No. I mean, I really want to be with you. But with how sudden this is getting to be, I just— I don't want to make you forget about Adam. He was my friend, too."

As Belle said this to him, Shiro could easily understand her uneasiness as he placed his robot hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. If Adam was still out there, I wouldn't want him to think I was stabbing him in the back. But we need to remember that we're doing this for him. Because we were the closest ones to him. And not just that... it's because we love each other. Don't we?"

As Shiro's words began to sink in while he caressed her face with his human hand, Belle began to feel more and more willing to spend her life with him as she smiled before replying.

"Yeah. We do."

As Belle felt the comfort of the skin on his hand, she couldn't help but look at him in the eyes before she continued.

"And... I really want to do this with you."

As Shiro saw her smile towards him, he could already guess that she was eager for their night to begin as he smiled back at her with his own smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

With that, Shiro and Belle made no hesitation to lean towards each other's faces and plant a gentle kiss on the lips as they placed their arms around their backs and feel each other's body as their hands roamed around and all over while their tongues rapidly pulled on each other like a game of tug of war before Belle's hands found their way to Shiro's testicles and began to stroke them as their kiss intensified with their tongues going around each other before their mouths pulled away enough for their tongues to hang in the air as their saliva mixed and mingled with each other. As they moaned out loud from the feeling of it, they were running out of oxygen as their passion went higher. Unfortunately, the oxygen ran out first as they drew their tongues back before Belle felt Shiro's rod poking at her region, making her look towards the organ as it poked at her before Shiro noticed and became embarrassed as he blushed before Belle only gave a smirk as she spoke.

"I guess your friend couldn't wait, either."

To remedy the situation, Belle pulled down on Shiro's pants before his erect penis stuck out from where it was held as the pants were pulled down all the way, leaving her drawn to the size and length of the organ as Belle leveled her face with it as she spoke in surprise, confusing him as to what she was planning to do.

"Whoa! You had a penis that big? Who knew?"

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good real soon..."

With that, Belle began to plunge his penis into her mouth as she stuffed it full, making her muffle her voice as she moaned while Shiro could feel the warmth of her mouth cover the entirety of his meat rod as he moaned as well before Belle began to move her mouth slowly back, coating the organ in her saliva before she moved towards it again and repeated the pattern, gradually building up speed as her moans' speed went along with her stroking via mouth, making Shiro climb his peak easier as he moaned from Belle's move. As she heard him moan from her advances, Belle took the time to stop while her mouth still covered his penis before she muffled.

"Dopf phat pheel good, Pfiro?"

As Belle then resumed her sucking, Shiro tried his best to answer as he moaned from her tongue rolling all over his organ.

"Oh, yeah. H-How are you doing this?"

At the moment, Belle didn't seem to care as her mind was riddled with lust from sucking on his organ like a popsicle. And it was to great effect as her moans quickened with her sucking speed before Shiro felt himself reaching his peak.

"Oh, Belle... I-I'm gonna cum!"

Despite his warning, Belle maintained her tempo, craving more and more of his length. From there, it was only a matter of time before Shiro sprayed his sperm inside her mouth, causing it to overflow with the white liquid as the amount was so large, it began to leak out of her mouth and drip down. Despite this, she was swallowing the load like it was a water fountain. Once it was all gone, Belle removed her mouth from Shiro's organ before she panted, traces of his semen mixed with saliva hanging at the end of her tongue before she looked up to him with a smile that seemed to indicate a hypnotic state has come over her as she spoke.

"Did I do good, babe?"

"Oh, yeah. That was... so amazing."

"Why stop now?"

With that, Belle began to strip herself of her clothes from top to bottom, leaving naught on her skin as her vagina began to throb in excitement from the air, making Shiro smile at her as he spoke.

"Wow... you're really eager for this, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm. Now, it's your turn to make me cum."

With that, Belle took his hand and walked him to the bed before gently laying him down on it as she put her legs over him and took off his shirt, the only clothing left on him as his pants were left behind on the floor from when Belle pulled them down. With the both of them in their full naked glory, Belle turned herself around and pointed her vagina towards his face as she spoke with a lustful smile on her face.

"Go ahead. Make my night..."

As she lowered it directly onto his face, Shiro began to lick at Belle's clitoris, making her cringe as she felt the pleasure of it riding over her like a wave as she moaned before squeezing her breasts on his penis before rubbing them together, fueled by his licking on her region. As the both of them are fueled by their drive for pleasure, they upped the ante as Shiro began to insert his tongue inside her, making Belle moan louder from the intensity of it as she applied more pressure and sped up the thrusting while licking at the head, tasting the clear liquid on top of it before Shiro himself moaned louder with each lick she made. Other than the fires of their passion fueling more and more, they didn't seem to have any effect until they felt themselves rising to their climax. When they reached it, Belle moaned with a muddle as she plunged her mouth onto his penis again before releasing her clear liquid into his mouth, both of them drinking their essences like they were in desperate need of water. Once they stopped orgasming, Belle removed her mouth from his organ again and drank all of his sperm as she sat up straight and saw his organ was still long and hard before she formed a smile while moving her lower half up to it as she spoke.

"If I felt that good from you teasing me... I wonder how it'd feel if we do this for real."

To get her answer, Belle didn't hesitate to insert his penis into her vagina, making her moan out loud to the ceiling as she felt him take up her entire space before she spoke.

"Ahhnnn! Oh, Shiro! You make me feel so good...!"

To get more out of this feeling, Belle began to move herself as she went up and down on his organ, making him moan as she also went side to side, further adding to the pleasure for Belle as Shiro spoke, trying to get her to slow down.

"Hey, take it easy...!"

As her mind dive deeper in her pleasure, however, Belle was beginning to lose her mind over it.

"_No way... I could feel him grinding my pussy... it feels so good, I can't... I can't think anymore..."_

As Belle thought this in her head, she felt his organ finally make an entrance completely into her womb before she moaned the loudest she could before resuming her tempo as she moaned while Shiro began to feel his own climax coming again as he had his own thoughts.

"_I can't believe this. How did Belle get this good? She's really... making me feel... so good."_

Not long after, Shiro began to let himself become immersed in his drive for pleasure before he helped Belle up the ante in her orgasm as he moaned with her while sitting up before fondling her breasts while French kissing as they moaned before they'd finally reached their climax, releasing their juices simultaneously before a large mix of them exited Belle's vagina and dropped down like spilled water and milk altogether as they moaned in unison. With how hard they've been quiznakking each other, they didn't have the strength to continue their affair as they simply laid down on the bed with Belle on top of Shiro before she found that she couldn't help but smile to him as they panted before she spoke.

"Wow... that was so good."

"Yeah. I felt like we could've done more of it, though."

As Shiro said this, Belle couldn't help but plant a kiss to him as she turned around and laid her chest on top of him as she began to get sleepier and sleepier with her quickly depleting stamina, most of which was expended for her insemination.

"Well, that's what tomorrow's for. It is nude day after all..."

As she closed her eyes, having said her last words, Shiro became a bit surprised that he didn't know before he gave a smile and hugged her as he spoke.

"I love you, Belle."

Fortunately, she seemed to have heard him as she spoke in her sleep while snuggling closer to him.

"I love you, too, Shiro..."


End file.
